Odc.15 Wielka loteria
Chris: WItajcie ponownie, ostatnio w mieście zawodnicy mierzyli się w labratoryjnych wyzwaniach. Odpadł pan misiaczek, czyli maskotka DJa, a co dzisiaj będzie, tego przekonacie się w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: Wreszcie ta maskotka Dja sobie odeszła. Noah: Szczerze to mnie też to wkurzało. Courtney: Zejde na dół, wole być przygotowana na każde, dzikie wyzwanie. Chris: I słusznie, wszyscy na dół. Tyler: Wykrakałaś. Chris: Dzisiaj każdy dostanie inne zadanie do wykonania. Każdy wylosuję karteczę i niech przeczyta co na nich jest napisane. No dalej, losujcie i czytajcie. Beth: ,,Piwnica w hotelu" Cody: ,,Salon samochodowy" Tyler: ,,Sklep spożywczy" Bridgette: ,,Fryzjer" Noah: ,,Siłownia" Geoff: ,,Restauracja" DJ: ,,Sklep z zabawkami" Trent: ,,Dyskoteka" Gwen: ,,Szkoła" Courtney: Cooo??? ,,Publiczna toaleta"??? Co w ogóle znaczą te miejsca? Chris: Otóż to. Te miejsca oznaczają cel waszych poszukiwań. Każdy uda się w wylosowane miejsce i poszuka szkatółki z imieniem. Zaraz Szef kuchni rozstawi szkatółki w waszych miejscach. A w nich znajde się klucz. Wrócicie z nim tutaj. A dalej już wam powiem co należy zrobić. Haha, dzisiejsze zadanie to taka loteria. Lepiej bierzcie się do roboty, nie chcecie chyba szukać skarbów po zmroku. Cody: Oto ten salon, rany, przecież on jest wielki, pudełko może być wszędzie. Beth: Piwnica? Boje się ciemnych zakamarków. Ej zaraz, coś się tam świeci, tak to ta szkatółka. Zobaczmy, jest klucze. Wracam do Chrisa. Chris: O widzę że już odnalazłaś. Beth: Tak, to nie było trudne. Chris: Świetnie. Masz tam drzwi,jest ich 10, każde dla innego zawodnika. Wybierz które kolwiek i powiedz co tam znalazłaś. Beth: Paczka chipsów ziemniaczanych i karteczka. Chris: Na karteczkach napisane będzie jaką pozycję zajmiesz na dzisiejczych obradach. Będzie pięciu nietykalnych. Oraz pięciu zagrożonych. Beth: Super, jestem nietykalna. Chris: Świetnie. Zdaje się ze Beth nasza loteria sprzyja, zobaczmy jak radzą sobie inni. Cody: To bierzemy się do roboty. Ferrari, Porshe, niezłe auta tutaj mają. Długo będę szukał. Chris: Słuchaj Beth, korzystając z okazji że pierwsza otrzymałaś dziś nietykalność, proponuję Ci sojusz. Beth: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Przez następne pare odcinków będę dawaj Ci odznaki jako pierwszej, bez względu na wyniki, a jeśli wygrasz, podzielisz się ze mną kasą. Beth: Przecież jesteś dziany, po co Ci więcej? Chris: Budżet się kończy, a ja jestem zmuszony mieszkać u babci. Proszę Cię, to dla mnie jedyny ratunek. Beth: Stoi, ale przez kolejne cztery ceremonie chcę być nietykalna. Chris: Umowa stoi. Courtney: O nie, zmuszona będę do grzebania w toalecie. Błeee. Ale przynajmniej nie jest tu tak dużo miejsc więc łatwo pójdzie. Jest, skąd ja to wiedziałam że będzie w sedesie? Ech, teraz trzeba wyciągnąć. Bridgette: Dawno nie byłąm u fryzjera, no cóż nie po to tu jednak przyszłam. Musza znależź ten kuferek. Nie, tu też nie, tu nie, hmmm, nie ma tu za dużo sprytnych skrytek. Gwen: Znowu szkoła, mam tego już dość. W dodatku mam największy obszar do przeszukania. Ech, nigdy tego nie znajdę, spadam stąd. Chris: Gwen się poddaje więc będzie dzisiaj zagrożona odpadnięciem. Czekamy jeszcze na ośmiu zawodników, co tam u DJa? DJ: Ile tu pluszaczków, wszystkie podobne do pana misiaczka, ale nie, nie mogę ponownie dać się ogłupić. Chcesz przecież wygrać te kupe kasy w programie co nie? Weź się w garść a znajdziesz...o jest. Sprytne, ukrył to na pułce z pozytywkami, idę do Chrisa? Chris: O widzę, że ty też już skończyłeś. DJ: O tak, powiedz co mam z tym zrobić. Chris: Zostało jeszcze dziewięć drzwi, w których ukryta jest karteczka z nietykalnością lub zagrożeniem, jest jeszcze pięć zagrożeń i cztery ietykalności. Beth zgarnęła pierwszą. Oprócz tego ukryta jest także skromna niespodzianka. Wybierz drzwi i otwieraj. DJ: Wybieram te. O, szampon do włosów firmy ,,Jak po maśle" oraz karteczka. Chris: Rozwiń ją, a dowiesz się czy będziesz nietykalny czy zagrożony. DJ: ,,Nietykalność", o tak. Dziś zostanę. Chris: Racja, ty i Beth tak. Gwen jest zagrożona gdyż rozmyśliła się z przeszukiwania ogromnej szkoły. A co u reszty? Zobaczmy. Geoff: Piękna restauracja, zamawiam spagetti. A nie, zapomniałem po co tu jestem. Muszę szukać tej szkatółki. Cody: Mam w reszcie znalazłem. Sprytnie ukryty. Chris: Znalazłeś to otwieraj którekolwiek drzwi. Cody: Woda mineralna oraz karteczka ,,zagrożony". Chris: Świetnie, dzisiaj będziesz zagrożony na obradach. Powodzenia. Cody: Ej, zaraz a tak można? Chris: Będąc mną wszystko można. Co tam u kolegi Trenta? Trent: uwielbiam dyskoteki, pograłbym na gitarze. Tam da dam, tam da dam...Dość tego, muszę wziąć się do roboty. Noah: Od razu mówie że siłownia wzbudza we mnie odrazę. Ide stąd. Chris: Noah będzie zagrożony. Bridgette: Jest znalazła. Teraz wracam do sali. Chris: O ty też? Nieźle. Otwieraj któreś drzwi z tych które jeszcze są zamknięte. Bridgette: O niezła nagroda, lakier do paznokci. Nie mogłeś się bardziej postarać? Chris: Jest jeszcze kartezka. Bridgette: A no tak. ,,Nietykalność". To znaczy że będę nietykalna dzisiaj? Super. Chris: Dobra mamy już trzech bezpiecznych i trzech zagrożonych. Ale tylko cztery drzwi otwarte. Czekają jeszcze dwie nietykalności. Geoff: Tu nie, jest szufladka pod kasą. Znalazłem. Chris: Czy muszę wyjaśniać zasady ponownie? Otwieraj drzwi. Geoff: Bez nierwów stary. Czekolada oraz karteczka z napisem, ,,Nietykalność". O tak. Chris: Jesteś bezpieczny podczas obrad. Już tylko jedna nietykalność. Tyler: Po co ja tu przyszedłem? Jak już tu jestem to kupię kilo bananów i bochenek chleba. Chris: O jest i Tyler, znalazłeś klucz? Tyler: Jaki klucz? Chris: Gurnolotny umysł hę? Pokaż no te siatki. Tyler: Nie ma mowy, to moje zakupy. Prowiant na następne kilka dni. Chris: Mam dość, siadaj, dziś będziesz zagrożony. Tyler: Ale żarcie jest moje. Courtney: Błeeee...nie chcę już grzebać w tym sedesie. Wychodzę. Chris: I ty Courtney? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Courtney: To następnym razem ukryj tę szkatółkę gdziekolwiek byle nie w toalecie. Chris: Dobra, dobra, czekamy jeszcze na Trenta i kończymy. Trent: Duża ta dyskoteka i jak tu coś znaleźć. Wysofuje się. Chris: Ciebie też straciliśmy, dobra jesteś zagrożony. Ogłaszam wyniki. Bezpieczni są: DJ, Geoff, Bridgette i Beth. Reszta jest zagrożona i każdy może odpaść. Oddajcie głosy i zobaczymy się później. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courtney: Dziś musiałam grzebać w oalecie, nic nie będzie straszniejsze, głosuję na Noah. Gwen: Nie wróciłabym do tej szkoły za żadne skarby. Głosuję na Codiego. Trent: Nie udało mi się dziś, głos na Tylera. DJ: Głosuję na Gwen. Też chciała mnie wywalić. Geoff: Ja głosuję na Noah. Noah: Głos na Codiego. Chcę żeby stąd odleciał. Tyler: Głosuję na Noah. Taki mózgowiec może mi zaszkodzić. Cody: Głos na Noah. Nie mam zamiaru znosić jego marudzenia. Beth: Głosuję na Trenta. Obojętnie mi wprawdzie bo przez kolejne głosowania będę nietykalna. Bridgette: Na kogo by tu zagłosować, głosuję na Codiego. Chris: Ponownie otwieram obrady. Beth, Bridgette, Dj i Geoff wygrali więc pierwsi otrzymują odznaki. Teraz reszta, bezpieczna jest Courtney. Courtney: Tak. Chris: Gwen oraz Trent. Trent: Juhu. Chris: Tyler. Tyler: O tak! Chris: Cody i Noah. Wy zostaliście. Ostatnią bezpieczną dziś osobą jest...Cody. Cody: Tak! Noah: Nie! To niemożliwe, nie mogę odpaść, jestem tutaj najmądrzejszą osobą. Chris: Byłeś, dzisiaj spadasz. Winda żalu, najwyższe piętro i helikopter wspomnień. Żegnaj. Noah: Jeszcze się z wami rozprawię, pożałujecie tego. Chris: Dzisiaj odpadł największy kujon w dziejach, nietylko ich już wkurzał, ale i mnie. Jeśli jesteście ciekawi kto odpadnie jako następny to zostańcie z nami w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.